SOS
by MaloyT
Summary: A series about the remaining crew of a lost ship.
1. Chapter 1

Bradly stood over the control panel. "Seven months." he said to him self, "Seven months stranded on this hunk of metal." He reached for his holster and grabbed at nothing. He then glanced down at the complex puzzle of buttons, switches, and lights, now darkened by the absence of sufficient power, and atop it all stood his prized sidearm. A silver plated Jericho 941. It was ancient, cost him a small fortune and was useless against bugs, but it was his. With a trembling hand he reached out for it and savored the feeling of the cold metal for the last time. He drew it to his right temple and with all the strength and courage he could muster, pulled the trigger for the last time.

The shot was heard through out the entire ship, every nook and cranny suddenly filled with the sound of an explosion that ended as soon as it began. They all heard it, Jade, Harry, Ryan, and Pint. They all started a dead sprint of the bridge. Jade reached it first. Horrified at what she saw. Blood, brains, skull, and a bit of lead where strewn in the the left of the corpse, Bradly's corpse. The Jericho lay, still clutched tightly in the hand of the newest casualty aboard the Dominion. The rest made in, all with the the same reaction, surprise and terror, it wasn't the first suicide, but it was the most graphic. Bradly was the strongest willed of the lot though, why would he do this? "Brad never could stand isolation, loss of hope." Jade said, her eyes misting.

"Who's turn is it?" Pint asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade drug Bradly's corpse out of the room and into the empty pantry. She reached for the fuel canister and when she picked it up found it to be too light. She shook it. "Great." She said.

"What's going on?" a voice called from out of the room, Pint's voice. "I don't hear gas hitting the floor!"

"We're out!" Jade called back. Just after saying that, Pint stormed into the room. "We're out of fuel. If you don't believe me, here." She held out the empty red, plastic container towards him. He grabbed it and shook it as she had before and heard nothing. "See?"

"How could we be out?" He shouted and threw the canister to the ground. "What are we going to do with this body? Huh?" He screamed in Jade's face.

Harry say next to the large window that overlooked the vast emptiness around them. He sat against a wall holding one of the two Moritas. The one he had was a fleet model, short and no shotgun at the end. He looked out of the window and saw a star. Their ship was caught in the orbit of the P. He looked into the sun the planet orbited and thought. Thought of home, wondering if his parents got his MIA notice. If his sister was going to enlist or stay a civilian. Wishing they would get knocked into the sun, ending this ordeal without him taking the coward's way out. He snapped out when he heard the voice of the man he despised. The man whose name was a mystery to everyone but himself. Pint.

Ryan was walking through the ship, Morita slung over his shoulder. He wasn't really thinking. Just moving mindlessly. To him days had become just hours between him and sleep. It wasn't like he had much to do. All he had for entertainment was a deck of cards and no one to play with, especially after Bradly's death not thirty minutes ago. He didn't want to think anyway. Thinking would lead to either hope or depression, both bad things. His Morita's sling was starting to dig into his shoulder. Sliding it off and taking it in his hands he continued to walk, returning to him mindless state. He stopped and and leaned against a wall. He slid down until he was sitting. He hear Pint shouting but didn't care, when wasn't he shouting anyway. He didn't wake from his light sleep until. He heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. He jolted up, watching the cook running by. Fleet Morita over his shoulder. Ryan stood and followed him.

"You're acting as if it's my fault!" Jade shouted back at Pint.

"It is!" Pint shouted back. "You used to much last time!" He turned when he heard footsteps and saw the cook and Ryan behind him. "We're fine in hear!"

"Fine? You were screaming into my face!" Jade shouted at him.

"Shut up!" Pint turned to face Jade. "Just shut up! You are a useless now! You can't even burn a body, and you expect to sur" He was cut off by Jades fist.


End file.
